1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to drilling fluid processing systems; shale shakers; to methods for using these things; and, in certain particular aspects, to shale shakers with structure for converting shaker fluid flow paths from series to parallel, and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industries, shale shakers use screens to treat drilling fluid contaminated with undesirable solids. Typically such apparatuses have a basket, deck, or other screen holding or mounting structure mounted in or over a receiving receptacle or tank and vibrating apparatus for vibrating one or more screens. Material to be treated is introduced to the screen(s) either by flowing it directly onto the screen(s) or by flowing it into a container, tank, or “possum belly” from which it then flows to the screen(s). Often, the screen or screens used to treat material is sealed in place on a screen deck, in a screen basket, or on screen mounting structure.
In the drilling of a borehole in the construction of an oil or gas well, a drill bit is arranged on the end of a drill string, which is rotated to bore the borehole through a formation. A drilling fluid known as “drilling mud” is pumped through the drill string to the drill bit to lubricate the drill bit. The drilling mud is also used to carry the cuttings produced by the drill bit and other solids to the surface through an annulus formed between the drill string and the borehole. The density of the drilling mud is closely controlled to inhibit the borehole from collapse and to ensure that drilling is carried out optimally. The density of the drilling mud affects the rate of penetration of the drill bit. By adjusting the density of the drilling mud, the rate of penetration changes at the possible detriment of collapsing the borehole. The drilling mud may also carry lost circulation materials for sealing porous sections of the borehole. The acidity of the drilling mud may also be adjusted according to the type of formation strata being drilled through. The drilling mud contains inter alia expensive synthetic oil-based lubricants and it is normal therefore to recover and re-use the used drilling mud, but this requires inter alia the solids to be removed from the drilling mud. This is achieved by processing the drilling mud. The first part of the process is to separate the solids from the solids laden drilling mud. This is at least partly achieved with a vibratory separator, such as those shale shakers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,730, WO 96/33792 and WO 98/16328. Further processing equipment such as centrifuges and hydrocyclones may be used to further clean the mud of solids. The solids are covered in contaminates and residues. It is not uncommon to have 30 to 100 m3 of drilling fluid in circulation in a borehole.
The resultant solids, known herein as “drill cuttings” are processed to remove substantially all of the residues and contaminates from the solids. The solids can then be disposed of in a landfill site or by dumping at sea in the environment from which the solids came. Alternatively, the solids may be used as a material in the construction industry or have other industrial uses.
Shale shakers generally comprise an open bottomed basket having one open discharge end and a solid walled feed end. A number of rectangular screens are arranged over the open bottom of the basket. The screens may be substantially planar or have a slight crown. The basket is arranged on springs above a receptor for receiving recovered drilling mud. A skip or ditch is provided beneath the open discharge end of the basket. A motor is fixed to the basket, which has a drive rotor provided with an offset clump weight. In use, the motor rotates the rotor and the offset clump weight, which causes the basket and the screens fixed thereto to shake. Solids laden mud is introduced at the feed end of the basket on to the screens. The shaking motion induces separation of the drilling mud from the solids, the drilling mud passing through the screens and the solids above the screens. The shaking motion also induces the solids to move along the screens towards the open discharge end. The recovered drilling mud is received in the receptor for further processing and the solids pass over the discharge end of the basket into the ditch or skip.
The rectangular screens may be arranged at an angle to horizontal, such as a seven degrees incline from the feed end to the discharge end of the shale shaker. The angle may be adjustable. The screens are generally fixed in the basket and the basket is adjustable to adjust the angle of the screens relative to horizontal. The flow of solids laden drilling fluid may form a pool on the inclined screens. The action of the vibratory mechanism induces solids to climb the inclined screens to the discharge end of the shaker and into the ditch or skip.
Generally, a vibratory mechanism inducing a circular vibration will tend to throw solids from the screen into the air in random directions. A vibratory mechanism inducing an elliptical motion will induce the solids to move in a direction of the longest chord of the ellipse. A shale shaker having a vibratory mechanism inducing a very thin ellipse is known as a linear shale shaker and induces fast movement of solids along the screen, although the screen tends to suffer fast degradation due to sudden deceleration of the solids as they meet the screen.
The screens are generally of one of two types: hook-strip; and pre-tensioned.
The hook-strip type of screen comprises several rectangular layers of mesh in a sandwich, usually comprising one or two layers of fine grade mesh and a supporting mesh having larger mesh holes and heavier gauge wire. The layers of mesh are joined at each side edge by a strip which is in the form of an elongate hook. In use, the elongate hook is hooked on to a tensioning device arranged along each side of a shale shaker. The shale shaker further comprises a crowned set of supporting members, which run along the length of the basket of the shaker, over which the layers of mesh are tensioned. An example of this type of screen is disclosed in GB-A-1,526,663. The supporting mesh may be provided with or replaced by a panel having apertures therein. The pre-tensioned type of screen comprises several rectangular layers of mesh, usually comprising one or two layers of fine grade mesh and a supporting mesh having larger mesh holes and heavier gauge wire. The layers of mesh are pre-tensioned on a rigid support comprising a rectangular angle iron frame and adhered thereto. The screen is then inserted into C-channel rails arranged in a basket of a shale shaker. An example of this type of screen is disclosed in GB-A-1,578,948 and an example of a shale shaker suitable for receiving the pre-tensioned type screens is disclosed in GB-A-2,176,424.
A problem associated with shale shakers is that screens used therein tend to blind, especially when the solids are gummy, such as clay, or of a size close to the size of the mesh size of the screen. The latter type of blinding is known as near-sized particle blinding. A number of solutions have been proposed to tackle this problem, such as disclosed in GB-A-1,526,663 in which a screen assembly using two layers of screening material in a sandwich and allowing the layers of screening material to move independently to dislodge any near sized particles lodged in one of the screens.
It is advantageous to use fine-meshed filters to filter very small particles, for example of a size in the range of 50-200μ or more, without the filtering device clogging up with the small particles. However, it is the fine-meshed filters in particular that are prone to such undesired clogging.
It is also advantageous to have a simple reliable separator to inhibit down-time for maintenance and repair.
It is preferable in certain circumstances to retain particles, for example of a particle size in the range of 50-60μ or larger, by means of a filter.
In the past it has been common to use multiple screens at multiple levels in a shale shaker to process drilling fluid, e.g., screens at one, two or three levels. “Lost circulation” of drilling fluid occurs when, in drilling a wellbore, the circulation of drilling fluid to and then away from the drill bit ceases due to the porosity of the formation and/or due to fracturing of the formation through which the wellbore is being drilled. When lost circulation occurs, drilling fluid is pumped into the fractured formation rather than being returned to the surface. Often circulation is lost at some specific depth where the formation is “weak”, and that the fracture extends horizontally away from the borehole. Expressions used to describe rocks that are susceptible to lost returns include terms like vugular limestone, unconsolidated sand, “rotten” shale, and the like.
A wide variety of “lost circulation materials” (“LCM”) have been pumped into wellbores to fill or seal off a porous formation or to fill or seal off a wellbore fracture so that a proper route for drilling fluid circulation is re-established. Often lost circulation materials are generally divided into fibres, flakes, granules, and mixtures. Often it is also desirable to recover and retain the lost circulation material in the drilling mud system during continuous circulation. Screening the drilling mud for removal of undesired particulate matter can also result in removal of the lost circulation material and, therefore, require continuous introduction of new lost circulation material to the drilling mud downstream of the mud screening operation. The addition of lost circulation material compounds the separating problems because it, like the drilling fluid, is preferably cleaned and recirculated. Exiting the well is the drilling fluid of small size, the lost circulation material of a large size, and the undesirable material of a size there-between, with the largest and smallest of the materials, and/or materials larger than the lost circulation material, to be re-circulated.
One proposed solution to this separation problem is a conventional two step screening process as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,288. There the exiting mixture of drilling fluid, lost circulation material and undesirable material is first subjected to a coarse screening to separate the lost circulation material from the drilling fluid and undesirable material which drops to a second finer screen there-below to separate the drilling fluid from the undesirable material. The drilling fluid and lost circulation material are then reunited for recirculation into the well. This system is susceptible to height restrictions and fine screen problems. The lost circulation material can be coated with undesirable material which will not go through a first screen, moves over and exits off of the top side of the first screen, and is circulated back into a well.
There are a variety of known drilling fluid processing systems, shale shakers, and methods for recovery of lost circulation material; including, for example, but not limited to, those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,868,972; 6,669,027; 6,662,952; 6,352,159; 6,510,947; 5,861,362; 5,392,925; 5,229,018; 4,696,353; 4,459,207; 4,495,065; 4,446,022; 4,306,974; 4,319,991; and 4,116,288 (all said patents incorporated by reference herein for all purposes).
In certain prior systems, problems have been encountered with systems for screening out lost circulation material when undesirable material of the same size is also screened out.
In the drilling of an oil or gas well, cracks may exist in the wall of the wellbore. Such cracks in the formation may propagate, which could cause structural problems in the wall of the wellbore and/or allow drilling fluids to escape therethorough into the formation. Furthermore, if substantial amounts of drilling fluids are lost, the pressure in the drilling fluid in the wellbore may drop, which could cause collapse of the wellbore. Accordingly, Wellbore Strengthening Materials may be added to circulated drilling fluid. The Wellbore Strengthening Materials comprise sized particles. When the drilling fluid is circulated around the wellbore wall with cracks therein, the sized particles wedge themselves in the cracks, which reduces the likelihood of the cracks propagating. It is beneficial to recover these sized particles and reuse them in circulated drilling mud. Shale shakers have thus been modified to size solids in solids laden drilling fluid. Such a shale shaker is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 12/490,492. A range of sizes of solids can be extracted using such a shale shaker and re-circulated as Wellbore Strengthening Material in fresh drilling fluid.
It is preferable to remove fine solids from the solids laden drilling fluid. These fine solids can be very invasive and increase rates of wear in parts that make up the well bore and the drill string.